gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Lee
Biography Addison was born an American Miltary Base in Argentina. Her father was an Army Officer and was stationed in Argentina when her mother was pregnant. Her father decided to move his wife down to where he was. When she was 4 years old her father was moved to England. She moved to the US when her mother left her father and divorced him. The move had forced her to repeat the 8th grade. That same year her mother remarried to a man that abused Addison. Personality Addison is many sided, quick both in the mind and physically. She is brimming with energy and vitality, she is clever with words. Very intelligent and very adaptable to every situation and every person. She curious and always want to know what's going on in the world around them. She isn't one to sit back and watch the world go by, she wants to be involved. She can talk and talk, but has interesting things to say, her talk is not mindless babble. She have interesting opinions and thoughts on things and are not afraid to speak her mind. She is always in the know and are the one to see for the latest juicy gossip. Lacking perseverance, she easily goes off topic to explore another thought or idea. She can be superficial, she will form opinions on matter without diving into them and exploring them fully. Routine and boredom is Addison's biggest fears. She would rather be naive then know the depressing truth, she does not want anything putting a damper on her freedom or positive energy. Addison In Season One: Romantic Perspective Addison first appears in this episode. She auditions for the New Directions by singing Black And Gold. She later performs a mass up of Super Bass/Fly with Elizabeth. Dream Chasers She along with the New Directions performed Fame to try to get more people to audition. Triangle Of Love Addison does the riff and the raffs at the end of Parachute. High School Of Horrors Chanel asks the New Directions what they were going to be for Halloween and Addison states that she wanted to be Nicki Minaj. Addison performs Calling All The Monsters ''with the New Directions girls. She asks Chanel if she had a different wig. And she says yes. Girls Will Be Boys In this episode, Mr.Schuester makes Addison and Rick spies for their rival group, The Showstoppers, as th Fools In Love Now Or Never Bad Influence Ultra-Clutch World War Chanel School Daze Weekend Coming Out R.R.R. Spread The Love Detention Changes Love/War Janet Radio City Nights Addison In Season Two: N.D. Hospitality The Pink Friday Experience Runaway Love Monster The Birthday Crashers Rock vs. R&B Center Stage Of Attention Merry Ex-Mas Rockin' New Year's Eve Girl Power Pretty Lil' Heart Cyberbu//y Sober Hero Relationships Gunner White Karin Stefano Songs Solos: Season One: #'Black and Gold (Romantic Perspective) #Walking On Air (High School Of Horrors) #Reach Out (I'll Be There) (Coming Out) #Let's Wait Awhile (Janet) #Funny How Time Flies (Janet) Season Two: #Right Thru Me (The Pink Friday Experience) #Save Me (The Pink Friday Experience) #Russian Roulette (Runaway Love) #Stop This Song' (Rock vs. R&B) #'Come Clean' (Cyberbu//y) #'Marvin's Room (Can't Do Better)' (Sober) #'The Climb' (Circle Of Life) #'Te Amo (Our Time Now) #'Confessions of a Broken Heart '(Family Portrait) Solos (In A Duet): Season One: #Super Bass/Fly duet with Elizabeth. (Romantic Perspective) #'''Bloody Mary ''duet with Chanel. (High School Of Horrors) #'Rock Star duet with Cheyenne. ''(Girls Will Be Boys) #'Just Dance ''duet with Gunner. (Weekend) Season Two: #'Long Way to Go '(Karin) (Cyberbu//y) Season Three: #'My Happy Ending '(Karin) (Vandalized) #'Scream '''(Mayson) (ParanormaLaShane) Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:New Directions Member